Vecinos
by Red Knigth
Summary: Ya es el año 22XX. Muchos cazadores se han retirado para abrirle el camino a la nueva generación. Ahora es el turno de Zero, quien acaba de tomar la desicion más importante de su vida. Sin nada que perder, nada que ganar, nadie en quien apoyarse. Es la oportunidad de esta navegadora para intentar saldar su deuda con el cazador carmesí. (Oneshot)


**_En esta ocasión no les traigo una nueva actualización de alguno de mis fics, sino un pequeño Oneshot. Disfruten!_**

 ** _TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE MEGAMAN X SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM._**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **SALA DE CONFERENCIAS, CUARTEL GENERAL HQ**

 **21:48**

El gran salón de conferencias estaba repleto de profesionales en distintas disciplinas. Científicos, políticos y militares sentados alrededor de la gran mesa ovalada en medio de la sala. A pesar de estar en su propia base, solo habían presentes tres cazadores en plena reunión; el veterano comandante de los cazadores, Signas. La actual supervisora principal de navegación, Layer. Y el Maverick Hunter de más alto rango, Zero. No eran necesarios más testigos, puesto que el tema a tratar era bastante delicado y privado. El representante para hablar por la comunidad científica, el Dr. Weil, tomó la palabra para comenzar.

\- Hemos terminado de diseñar una maquina capaz de suprimir la totalidad del virus Maverick original presente en el cuerpo del Maverick Hunter Zero. -declaró ante toda la audiencia, presentando el tema debían tratar.- Por tal motivo, estamos listos para proseguir con el análisis del gen progenitor, y el desarrollo de un anticuerpo para todos los reploids.

Así es. La noticia de que Zero era el portador original del virus Maverick ya era conocida por todo el mundo desde hace tiempo. Pero no sólo eso, sino que también poseía anticuerpos personales que le protegían de las consecuencias de aquella amenaza viral. La comunidad científica ha intentado aislar este sistema de defensa para reproducirlo. Pero la amenaza de liberar o despertar el virus inactivo en el interior del cazador era muy alta. Si querían proseguir con los anticuerpos, debían eliminar el virus de sus sistemas por completo. Esta era una tarea demasiado complicada y arriesgada para llevar a cabo. Hasta el día de hoy.

\- La cápsula de purificación... -prosiguió Weil.- ... tardará un tiempo estimado de 100 años hasta terminar el proceso de limpieza. Pero hay un inconveniente mayor. Hemos intentado todo para evitar perjudicar la salud del sujeto como nos es posible, y aún así no podemos evitar la posible destrucción de la CPU por el largo tiempo de hibernación. La muerte cerebral aún persiste.

Los políticos y científicos no parecían muy afligidos por esta noticia. No tenían por que, después de todo solo buscaban completar su objetivo: acabar definitivamente con la amenaza Maverick. Por otro lado Signas no podía evitar demostrar rasgos de preocupación, ya que en todos estos años de trabajo en conjunto había desarrollado una amistad con el cazador. En cambio a Zero no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto. Sabía desde el primer momento que le comunicaron el proyecto que no podría salir ileso en esta investigación. Y también acepto el hecho de que tenía que entregar su cuerpo si o si para el bien de todos. Pero la peor posicionado allí fue la navegadora principal Layer. Su reacción de sorpresa y espanto fue vista por todos, y también ignorada. Por más que recuperara la compostura, no podía evitar seguir afligida por la noticia.

\- Por supuesto, tenemos un plan de contingente. -nuevamente tomó la palabra Weil.- De momento no podemos extraer tu memoria fuera de tu cuerpo por la amenaza del virus constante. Pero una vez el peligro haya disminuido lo suficiente podremos traspasar tu conciencia a un nuevo cuerpo.

\- Eso siempre y cuando no haya sido destruida en la hibernación. -corto de forma abrupta el discurso del científico. Weil únicamente callo, no tenía nada que decir en su defensa.- Lo único que pido es que mi nuevo cuerpo este capacitado para pelear. Si por alguna razón requieren de mí para combatir, quiero estar preparado de antemano.

\- Zero. -interrumpiendo a su subordinado, el comandante habla.- ¿Realmente estás seguro de esto? Entregaras tu cuerpo, y muy posiblemente tu vida, para esta investigación. Quiero escuchar claramente que aceptas esta desicion con todas sus consecuencias. Y que hayas meditado lo suficiente para tomarla.

\- Lo he hecho, comandante Signas, cada vez que despierto y debo ir a luchar contra Mavericks. Yo fui quien inició esta guerra, y también seré quien la termine.

Era una respuesta muy decidida. Signas, por más que este en contra, no podía rechazar la desicion del cazador. Asintió en señal de aceptar la investigación. Los políticos, ministros de la Confederación Internacional, también dieron la aprobación del proyecto. Ya no había nada más que decir, era un hecho la hibernación de Zero.

\- Por supuesto, esto no sucederá al día siguiente. -vuelve a tomar la palabra el Dr. Weil.- Necesitamos un poco más de tiempo para calibrar y terminar de preparar la máquina purificadora para operar por décadas. Por tal motivo, Zero, te ofrezco el tiempo que pidas tomar para prepararte antes de hibernar.

\- No necesito más tie—

\- ¡Un año!

La navegadora presente llamó la atención de todos los profesionales, y la de sus compañeros. Se encontraba de pie, apoyada sobre la mesa, y defendiendo al cazador. Weil no sabia que decir al respecto, observando a Zero para obtener una respuesta.

\- Un año es más que suficiente para que Zero pueda realizar las cosas que deba hacer antes de entrar a la hibernación. Así que... por favor... -finalizó Layer, avergonzada después de entender la humillación en la que se puso.

\- No me importaría tener un poco de tiempo para cerrar unos asuntos personales. -sorprendió a todos tomando la palabra.- Que sea un año. Así también pueden encontrar una forma más segura de mantener mi conciencia a salvo.

\- Bien... Que así sea. Dentro de un año comenzará el proyecto de purificación de tu cuerpo. Pero quiero que entienda, por favor, que esta investigación debe realizarse lo más pronto posible. Por el bien de todos. -concluyó Weil. Y así se dio por sentada la reunión.

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- ¡Te ruego me disculpes, Zero! No fue mi intención ir en contra de tu desicion. -se disculpaba con la cabeza inclinada y muy apenada.

La conferencia había terminado, y todos los presentes estaban retirándose de la sala. Los únicos que permanecían dentro eran los cazadores. La navegadora se encontraba frente al rubio mientras se disculpaba de su accionar. El comandante permanecía en la salida, terminando de hablar los detalles con el Dr. Weil.

\- No te preocupes, Layer. A decir verdad me has dado la oportunidad de terminar unos asuntos pendientes. -aseveró el cazador, sonriendo para calmar la situación.- Pero un año es demasiado a mi parecer.

\- Zero, lo siento. -una vez más se disculpa de forma inclinada.

\- Sin importar el tiempo que tengas, debes aprovecharlo al máximo.

El comandante Signas había terminado de hablar con los invitados. Una vez frente a sus cazadores, estos saludaron en señal de respeto hasta que su líder les dijo que descansen. En eso pidió al rubio que lo acompañase a su oficina para hablar en privado, y a la navegadora que retornara a sus deberes. Ambos asintieron.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo, Comandante Signas?

Ya ambos se hallaban dentro de la oficina de mando. El líder de los cazadores, sentado frente a su escritorio, rebusco entre los contenedores de su mueble y sacó una serie de documentos oficiales para ponerlos frente al rubio.

\- Dime, Zero. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado dentro de los Maverick Hunters?

\- Perdí la cuenta hace años. Tampoco es que me interese.

\- 74 años completos de servicio. -se respondió a sí mismo leyendo los documentos. - Has estado cumpliendo tu trabajo de forma diligente y sin descanso más de siete décadas. Incluso cuando llegue a ser el comandante de esta organización, tú ya lo habías sido con más experiencia sobre tu espalda. Realmente Eres un cazador dedicado.

\- Solo cumplo con mi deber, nada más. ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? Si piensas otorgarme un descanso o vacaciones, olvídate de ello. No necesito caridad o compasión en mi situación, ni mucho menos beneficios especiales en mi trabajo.

\- Jamás pensé en ello. Y Te conozco demasiado bien como para reconocer lo que quieres. Artículo 64 del código civil Reploid; cualquier unidad que haya cumplido más de seis décadas de servicio constante en cualquier oficio, se le otorgará la garantía de jubilarse con los cobros correspondientes. Ley de Asistencia a los Maverick Hunters; todo cazador que haya servido activamente a las causas de la organización por setenta años o más será considerado suficiente y recompensado con el retiro subsidiado de por vida.

\- ¡No puede hacerme esto! -exclamó el cazador, levantándose de su asiento para exigirle que se detenga a su superior.

\- Zero, toma asiento. -recalco de forma calmada, recordando aún que seguía siendo su comandante.- Solo hago cumplir las normas de esta organización. Esto es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecer todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, te ruego que lo aceptes.

\- No tienes por qué hacer esto, Signas.

\- Lo sé. Pero lo hago por que quiero. -e inmediatamente termina de firmar los documentos sobre su escritorio y se los ofrece al cazador.- A partir de hoy quedas retirado de los Maverick Hunters, Zero. Gracias por tu arduo trabajo, y te deseo lo mejor por el resto de tus días. -finalizaba ya de pie y saludando de forma militar a su mejor cazador.

\- Siempre haces lo que crees correcto pata todos. -comentó entre risas el cazador, aceptando de mala gana los documentos en mano.- De acuerdo, aceptaré su obsequio. A cambio, quiero quedarme con un par de cosas de mi trabajo.

\- Toma lo que quieras, yo me encargaré de los gastos después personalmente. Y por favor mantente en contacto con los demás. Estarán ansiosos de saber la noticia.

\- Esa es otra razón por la que quisiera seguir en silencio. -respondió sonriente mientras se dirigía a la salida.

\- ¡Para mañana temprano te quiero fuera de mi base, civil! -exclamó en tono furioso, más en su rostro se figurada una sonrisa y gracia.

Zero no respondió, sabía a lo que se refería su ex comandante. Solo se despidió con la mano de espaldas y salió de la oficina. Momentos después Signas volvió a tomar asiento y respondió su comunicador auditivo personal.

\- Ya lo escuchaste, aceptó su retiro. -informó mediante su comunicador, el cual todo este tiempo estuvo encendido.

\- Gracias por dejarme oír, comandante Signas. Es un alivio saber eso. -respondió la interlocutora femenina por su voz.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Fue tu idea desde hace tiempo, deberías ser la primera en enterarse. Descansa, Layer.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pese a que el trabajo de los Maverick Hunters perdura las 24 horas del día, oficialmente el cuartel general comenzaba a operar en su totalidad a las ocho de la mañana. Siendo solo las siete, solo el personal necesario para la guardia nocturna permanecían en las instalaciones. Este fue el momento que Zero eligió para dejar la organización.

Como Signas prometió, mantuvo en secreto el retiro de Zero, además de su destino o medios de contacto personal para cualquiera. El cazador dejó para siempre la habitación que le fue concedida dentro de la base para uso personal. No tenía nada de valor que necesitase llevar consigo. Lo único que mantuvo fue su sable de luz y la Ride chaser personalizada, ambas con autorización y a gastos del comandante.

Una vez confirmo que no hubiese nadie circulando por el hangar, tomó su vehículo y emprendió vuelo a su destino. Pero se había equivocado en la idea de que estaba solo.

La directora en navegación, Layer, había estado buscando al cazador desde temprano para entregarlo un obsequio de despedida antes de que se marchase sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Entre sus manos cargaba una pequeña caja azul, siendo un misterio su interior. Pero no llegó a tiempo para dárselo, puesto que apenas llego al hangar solo pudo presenciar cómo Zero dejaba la base. Fue entonces que decidió actuar por impulso y alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera para siempre.

Sin pedir el permiso correspondiente, e ignorando la propiedad del vehículo que estaba por tomar, salió de forma abrupta esperando alcanzar al cazador. Layer aprendió a conducir una de estas cosas cuando brindó apoyo de campo en los incidentes de la Antártida (Avalanche Yeti) y la persecución de Megalópolis (Gigabolt Man-of War). Pese a haber sido adiestrada en combate y conducción como todo cazador regular, prefería seguir brindando apoyo táctico en las misiones para mantener la seguridad de sus compañeros.

Para cuando logró alcanzar a su EX compañero carmesí se dio cuenta de que estaban en los límites de la Ciudad Abel. Zero se detuvo en un pequeño poblado turístico, cerca de las ruinas provocadas por las antiguas guerras. Layer se preguntaba por qué el rubio vendría a una región tan alejada de la ciudad con tanta prisa, puesto que en ningún momento bajo de la velocidad máxima. Le molestaba la idea de espiar los asuntos del cazador, pero su curiosidad era mayor en esta ocasión.

Layer lo siguió cautelosamente, procurando no ser vista o detectada a medio camino, mientras el cazador veterano avanzaba por las casi vacías calles del pueblo. Los pocos transeúntes que pasaban apenas notaban la presencia de ambos cazadores. La identidad de los miembros de los Maverick Hunters era secreta para el público en general desde hace ya varios años. Esto era perfecto para el rubio, lo último que buscaba eran civiles interrumpiendo su tranquilidad y retrasándolo.

Así siguieron hasta cruzar todo el poblado. Uno de los puntos de interés ocultos aquí, para cualquier interesado, era un viejo monumento olvidado en honor a los caídos de un antiguo conflicto bélico a gran escala. La torre de las memorias, una columna de piedra caliza tallada con 7 metros de alto, Rodeado por cercas desgastadas y floreros vacíos. Por toda la estructura se hallaban inscriptos infinidad de nombres y rangos, siendo todos ellos ubicados por debajo de su insignia oficial. Antiguamente este pueblo fue sede de la base militar de la Repliforce, antes de su caída y destrucción. Hoy en día este monumento es lo único que queda de su viejo recuerdo.

Zero se detuvo frente al gran viejo monumento, contemplándolo en silencio por un minuto. Al pie de la estructura encontró una serie de flores desparramadas por el suelo. Con cuidado se arrodilló para recogerlas, limpiar la tierra de ellas, y colocarlas en uno de los floreros allí presentes.

\- Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que vine a visitarlos. -declaró el solo frente a la estructura.- Con tantas crisis y amenazas, una tras otra, me olvide completamente de este lugar.

.

" _La primera vez que vine les prometí que acabaría con los Mavericks. Todos estos años he estado luchando sin descanso, sacrificando lo que tengo, y recordando mi meta cada mañana, únicamente para acabar con ellos. Pero aunque los enfrente por cien años o más, jamás acabaría con ellos de esta forma tan simple. Sí, lo supe desde hace tiempo..._

 _Hoy se presentó una oportunidad única, para mí y el resto del mundo, de acabar con esta amenaza definitivamente. Si todo sale bien, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de esta pandemia mortal. El único requisito es que debo entregar mi cuerpo para futuros análisis y desarrollo. Daré mi vida con gusto, pero no quería irme sin antes despedirme de ustedes._

 _Todos los días lamento la tragedia de nuestro conflicto, y siempre pienso en lo que pudo haber sido de no ser por la intervención de Sigma. En ese momento no debí aceptar detener su huida. No debía haber estado en servicio, y mucho menos aceptar el hecho de que debía pasar lo que debía pasar. Fue allí cuando reconocí que si quería liberar al mundo de los Mavericks, debía terminar junto a ellos._

 _Siempre me pregunte por qué murieron ustedes en lugar de mi. Quise convencerme que se trataba de "una segunda oportunidad" de redención. No descansaría, ni mucho menos moriría, hasta haberme asegurado de acabar con el virus. Creo que he vivido mucho más de lo que merecía. Es hora de acabar con todo esto._

 _Si es que hay una vida después de la muerte, espero encontrarme con ustedes allí."_

 _._

Zero jamás fue una persona creyente, mucho menos creía en aquellas prácticas religiosas. Por eso fue una gran sorpresa ver como este ex cazador ateo estuviese realizando una plegaria frente a aquel monumento de antaño.

Layer permaneció oculta detrás de una de las cabañas cerca de la estructura, en silencio, inmóvil... Intentaba procesar lo que acabó de presenciar, esperando encontrar una buena razón por la que Zero declarase todo ese epitafio de tal forma que estuviese condenándose a sí mismo. Pero eso fue exactamente lo que había sucedido.

Ella jamás pudo comprender la mente del rubio, mucho menos acercarse a él para tener la oportunidad. En todo este tiempo que han estado trabajando juntos, aún cuando los demás ya se habían ido, su relación únicamente se concentraba en el oficio de ser cazadores. Y eso no le disgustaba, por que siempre veía a Zero satisfecho con ello. Si él está bien así, era suficiente para Layer. Pero ahora se da cuenta que pensar de esa forma positiva fue muy pretenciosa. Aún con lo que demostraba hacia los demás, su compañero estaba destrozado por dentro. Tenía una trágica historia que guardaba en su interior, una carga demasiado pesada con la que vivía toda su vida. Todo lo que creía conocer sobre él solo eran tontas ilusiones de una navegadora despistada.

Zero finalmente se levantó del suelo, puesto que estaba arrodillado, y decidió marcharse del lugar. En ningún momento sospecho de la presencia de algún espía o testigo, Layer y el compartían casi las mismas artes y reflejos de combate. Se fue a quien sabe dónde, era su propio camino desde ese punto. Ella se quedó en su escondite por un rato más. Aún estaba demasiada impactada por la revelación del rubio, más de lo que podría imaginar.

Layer quería hacer algo por el, siempre quiso eso. Tenía una enorme deuda que saldar, una que quizás jamás terminara de pagar; pero eso no le importaba. Si en primer lugar no podía siquiera saber cuáles eran sus verdaderos problemas, qué lo afligía tanto todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo podría siquiera ayudarlo? Y ahora Zero se había marchado para siempre, había perdido su oportunidad incluso de darle el obsequio de despedida que resguardaba.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La noche cayó sobre la base de los cazadores, dentro de poco su personal se retiraría para el merecido descanso nocturno. Pero incluso a las altas horas en las que se hallaba, el comandante Signas seguía activo. Debía preparar los siguientes movimientos de las unidades disponibles para inspeccionar y capturar los criminales recientes de la nueva generación de reploids, y reubicar un nuevo capitán de la unidad especial 00. Como pensó, no encontraba a nadie tan capacitado como Zero para dirigir esa fuerza de ataque. Quizás la mejor opción sea desmantelar esa unidad. Muchas otras cuestiones corrían por su procesador avanzado, pero la repentina visita de alguien lo arranco de su concentración.

\- Adelante. -permitió Signas a quien se encontrase tocando la puerta de su oficina.

Solo personal autorizado, y de rango suficiente, podrían ingresar por la puerta de seguridad con una identificación especial sobre el panel táctico. Quien interrumpía su trabajo, para su sorpresa, fue la directora de navegación. Ella ingreso con cuidado, y se presentó con el saludo oficial frente a su comandante.

\- Buenas noches, Layer. -saludo de igual manera Signas, permitiendo que la navegadora descansara.- ¿Qué se te ofrece a estas horas?

\- Comandante Signas. -prosiguió la operadora.- Lamento que esto sea repentino, y todos los problemas que pueda ocasionar. -declaró disculpándose, para luego tomar aire, ponerse firme y entregarle un pequeño sobre a su superior sentado detrás de su escritorio.

Signas no entendía bien a lo que se refería la navegadora. Ella le indicó que leyera el contenido de la carta, y eso mismo hizo. Un papel escrito en computadora, donde no decía mucho más que... Una presente de renuncia. ¿Se trataba de una broma? Layer no parecía estar bromeando, ni el comandante al terminar de leer la carta. Hizo a un lado el papel y la observó con seriedad. La operadora también estaba siendo sería en el asunto.

\- No has detallado la razón de tu renuncia. -declaró en tono severo Signas.

\- No es un requisito indispensable a la hora de renunciar. -contestó desafiante Layer.

\- Puede que así sea, pero no dejaré que un elemento fundamental de mis cazadores se valla sin razón alguna. En primer lugar, según la Ley de Asistencia a los Maverick Hunters, ningún cazador tiene permitido renunciar a su cargo hasta que cumpla un mínimo de 10 años de servicio diligente. Tú aún no has llegado a ese límite.

\- Lo sé. -sólo podía responder así. No tenía ningún argumento a su favor.

\- Sabiendo que podría encerrarte por insubordinación, te presentaste con esta carta frente a mí sin una razón especial. -remarcó molesto el comandante.- Hemos trabajando juntos bastante tiempo, Layer. Podemos evitarnos los rodeos e inconvenientes, y decirme realmente que pretendes con esta súbita renuncia.

\- Simplemente ya no me apetece seguir trabajando con los Maverick Hunters. -volvio a responder de forma desafiante y molesta, logrando perturbar más a su superior.

\- ¡Insolente! -exclamó Signas.- Tienes una gran responsabilidad con la base, ¿sabías?. Todos mis cazadores dependen de ti. ¡Tu deber es protegerlos! -fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de su elevado tono de voz. Al parecer el estrés acumulado de todas las cosas que fueron sucediendo los últimos días tuvieron efecto en su conciencia. Como resultad, perdió la calma y se desquito con una de sus mejores unidades dentro de la base. Para su sorpresa, Layer seguía firme y en silencio; esas palabras no le habían afectado en lo absoluto. Tenía que rectificarse.- Perdóname, me he excedido contigo. Solo quiero que entiendas una cosa; muchos cazadores dependen de ti.

\- ¡Hay alguien más que me necesita!

La súbita exclamación de Layer dejó sin habla al comandante. A pesar de ello, la navegadora seguía sería y firme en su postura, por lo que Signas tuvo que reconocer sus palabras. Y luego de meditarlo un rato comprendió las intenciones de su subordinada. Solo se lamentó de no haberse dado cuenta antes de alzarle la voz sin necesidad, pero podría rectificarse ahora. Quería sonreír, demostrar que estaba de su lado, pero seguía siendo la figura más importante de la base y necesitaba demostrar su posición. Siempre contaba con una pequeña grabadora resguardada debajo de su escritorio, para grabar momentos importantes o explícitos en su oficina para futuros acontecimientos. La encendió sin que la operadora pudiese notarlo y...

\- Siempre dándome problemas. -declaró, aún en tono molesto y acusando a la navegadora.- Desde que llegaste a mi organización no has hecho más que evitar cargar con mayores responsabilidades, y delegar otras tareas a tus compañeras. Te presentaste con grandes expectativas a tus espaldas, pero negaste toda oportunidad de avanzar de forma testaruda.

\- ¿Comandante...?

\- ¡Es todo! ¡No voy a aceptar tu carta de renuncia! A partir de ahora quedas relegada de tu puesto, y expulsada de los Maverick Hunters,

\- ¿Eh...? -finalmente Layer flaquea en su firmeza, al estar confundida por las declaraciones de Signas.

\- No dejaré que una mujer problemática siga a cargo de la navegación de mis cazadores. ¡Estás despedida! -exclamó con bastante tono malhumorado, mientras sacaba de uno de las cajoneras del escritorio el Código Civil Reploid.- Y cómo te he despedido sin ninguna razón fundamentada, más allá del desprecio que te tengo, según el Artículo 128 del Código Civil Reploid, referente a las garantías laborales y contra despidos; Tendré que compensarte de forma remunerativa por tu expulsión injustificada y pagar por los daños y perjuicios a tu persona. Por supuesto, no estoy obligado a darte nada a menos que esté de acuerdo con las normas establecidas aquí. Te pregunto ahora, ¿Estás de acuerdo con estos términos?

\- ¡Yo no...! -antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, no pudo evitar ver cómo Signas le exigía, en silencio y solo con expresiones faciales y con sus manos, que aceptara las condiciones.- ... Si, acepto las condiciones.

En ese instante el comandante apaga la grabadora, y una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Allí fue cuando Layer entendió el teatro al cual estaba obligada a participar, y sonrío de igual forma frente a Signas. El comandante le entregó un documento, aquel que explicaba la razón de su despido sin sentido y una generosa acumulación de Zenny en compensación, más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

\- X se encaminó en la política... -prosiguió el comandante.- Alia salió en busca de un nuevo futuro. Pallete ahora dirige su propia investigación. Tú y Zero fueron lo único que tenía como recuerdo de que aún era comandante de los cazadores. Las estaciones pasan, y siempre hay nuevos reclutas ingresando a nuestras filas. Eso solo significaba que perdíamos la misma cantidad a cambio. -declaró con una tristeza en sus ojos.- He estado trabajando tanto tiempo con ustedes que comencé a valorar su compañía. Pero ahora que los dos se van, voy a comenzar a sentirme solo aquí.

\- Lo siento, Comandante Signas. -respondió sinceramente, nada más podía hacer.

-Ya no soy tu comandante, y tú no eres mi subordinada. No puedo agradecerte por todo tu gran trabajo dentro de la base, después de todo te despedí por que te odio. -comentó junto a una pequeña risa que contagió a la ex operadora.- Pero como conocidos, podría darte la dirección de un departamento que está siendo alquilado en las afueras de la ciudad Abel. Seguramente te interesará. -y con eso termina de escribir las calles y alturas correspondientes sobre un papel, otorgándoselo a Layer.- Cuida bien de él; debe disfrutar hasta el final. Tómalo como una última misión.

\- Es lo único que deseo.

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron ambos reploids como comandante y subordinado. Se despidieron ya no de forma formal, sino apretando sus manos amistosamente. Habían cortado lazos y separado destinos. Lo único que anhelaba Signas a sus cazadores era seguridad y felicidad, y eso no cambiaba con ellos dos a pesar de ya no serlos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Solo pasaron dos días desde que dejó la base, y aún se sentía muy extraño en esta nueva vida que debía llevar hasta la fecha de su hibernación. Zero se estaba hospedando en un apartamento muy modesto y calmado, muy alejado del centro de la ciudad Abel. Creía que después de tanta acción lo menos que buscaba era el ritmo acelerado de la metrópolis. Pero estaba equivocado... Toda esta sensación tranquila era muy aburrida para un guerrero como el. A pesar de ser esto un último regalo de los cazadores, de Signas, no podía aceptarlo sin saber qué hacer en primer lugar.

Su apartamento era pequeño, con lo necesario para su abastecimiento y nada más. Tenía una cuenta con Zenny sin fondos, del cual no pensaba gastar en nada importante, ni siquiera codiciaba algo. Llego a pensar que esto era absurdo, lo único que hacía era salir a pasear y dormir en su apartamento. Pero hasta salir por las incontables calles de la ciudad Abel era un problema para el, puesto que desde hace tiempo no recorría libremente la metrópolis. Los constantes cambios y expansiones realizadas, mientras completaba misiones alrededor del mundo mediante puntos marcados a los cuales solo era tele transportando, lo hacían ver patético a la hora de ir y perderse en al ciudad donde vivía.

Esa mañana había comenzado a llover muy fuerte, por lo que se aseguró de cubrir todos los huecos y goteras de su vivienda. No era la más lujosa y segura que podría conseguir, pero jamás le gustaron las cosas extravagantes. Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, con es lluvia no podría salir a ningún lado. Este día iba a pasarlo pensando que hacer en lo que quedaba del año, armar una lista o algo. Es verdad que debía cumplir un par de compromisos personales, y visitar algunos lugares para conmemorar a otros. ¿Pero luego que?

Antes de que pudiera seguir lamentando su mala suerte, alguien comenzó a llamarlo por la puerta de entrada. No recordaba tener algún vecino u otro inquilino en el piso de abajo cuando llegó a este lugar. ¿Se habrían acabado de mudar? De ser así se aseguraría de saludarlos rápido y evitar cualquier tipo de relación. Se dirigió a su puerta y, antes de abrirle a cualquier extraño, observó por la cámara de seguridad quién podría ser. A pesar de estar en el anonimato, nunca se sabe cuando un enemigo puede atacar. Y Zero en especial era precavido con ello. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba esperando afuera, bajo la fuerte lluvia y solo con un pequeño paraguas negro encima, quito los seguros de inmediato y abrió la puerta.

\- Buenos días, Zero. -saludo cordialmente la ex navegadora, Layer.

\- ... No sé que le ves de bueno a un día tan gris. -respondió Zero, dejándose llevar por el juego de palabras.- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

\- Vine a entregarte esto. -respondo la peli púrpura, otorgándole al rubio una pequeña caja azul.- No pude entregártelo en la base por que te fuiste sin decirle a nadie.

\- Ese era el plan. -respondió mientras aceptaba el obsequio.- Pero al parecer no funcionó. Por algo estás aquí. Signas te dijo dónde me encontraba, ¿no es así? -la ojiverde no tuvo más opción que asentir apenada, no había otra explicación.- Ese bastardo... Te pido que no reveles mi ubicación a nadie más, por favor. No quiero tener más visitas inesperadas. Y tampoco quisiera que vuelvas a venir aquí. No es por algo en tu contra, Layer, pero quiero estar solo.

\- No te preocupes, no tenía la intención de incomodarte o causarte más problemas. Solo quería darte ese pequeño presente. Y decirte que a partir de ahora seremos vecinos. -declaró muy contenta.

\- No hablaras enserio. -cuestionó el rubio, sin aceptar esa realidad.

\- Fui despedida de los Maverick Hunters, así que a partir de ahora solamente somos dos civiles que estarán viviendo uno al lado del otro.

Aún tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza; ¿por qué fue despedida en primer lugar? ¿Todo esto estaba planeado? ¿Qué buscaba si era así? Llego al punto de que la situación le dio algo de gracia, y no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa que logró detectar a tiempo su nueva vecina. Zero suspiró, demostrando rendirse al hecho de aceptar esto, y se dirigió nuevamente a Layer.

\- De momento, entra. No quisiera dejar a una amiga afuera con esta lluvia. Y cuéntame más detalles sobre tu "inesperado" despido.

Ambos reploids, civiles, ya no cazadores, entraron al pequeño apartamento para resguardarse de la lluvia. Fue la primera vez que ambos pasaron el tiempo juntos más allá del oficio. Y a partir de ahora no sería la última...

" _Queda un año entero de momentos en los que aquel reploid de armadura carmesí finalmente podría conocer lo que era vivir realmente, y encontrar la paz en su interior. Todo un año en el que Layer podría intentar felizmente saldar la deuda que tenía con esta persona especial. Este tiempo no era mucho, pero tampoco corto. Solo el futuro sabe lo que les deparará a estas dos almas."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Le presente esta idea a una amiga y le gusto. Supongo que no es tan mala como para presentárselos xD_**

 ** _Si han leído mi anterior Oneshot de Layer ("Memorias de una Doncella") sabrán que deuda tiene con Zero. Pueden tomar este escrito como una secuela espiritual al anterior fic mencionado. Y es por eso que no caracterice este escrito como romance, aún no se ha llegado a eso. Pero como dije antes, "solo el futuro sabe lo que les espera a estas dos almas"._**

 ** _No es necesario aclarar que me agrada bastante Layer, y no pude contenerme de volver a escribir algo sobre ella. Y aunque sean pequeños guiños, también describí pequeños fragmentos que conectan con el futuro de los Maverick Hunters. Quince que estuviese conectado con el canon original de ser posible, por eso mencionó cosas como la hibernación de Zero, Weil, la separación de los cazadores..._**

 ** _Seguramente escriba más sobre esta navegadora cuando termine con mi otro fic, merece más amor de nuestra parte (?). Pero de momento esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre pueden decirme lo que piensan con un review._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
